Rhaenys Targaryen
Appearance Rhaenys is a graceful woman of forty-four with the typical silver-haired and purple-eyed Valyrian traits. Her face has become drooped with time and sadness, but a mystical wisdom still radiates from her aura Biography Rhaenys Targaryen was born the younger of the twins in the year 237 AC to Lady Jeyne Blackwood and Aurion Targaryen. Rhaenys was small and sickly as a child in comparison to her brother Maekar who was in every way the vision of health and strength. The prophecy declared by the Bloodraven, Brynden Targaryen, years prior to the twins’ birth was always known to Rhaenys. From this young age, she knew that she had a part to play in the making of a Targaryen King. Rhaenys was ten years old when Aurion Targaryen inherited the title of the Bloodraven. In the celebration of the event, new slaves were purchased for the celebrations and upheaval in the new court. Rhaenys, curious about the slaves who came from faraway lands, spoke to the Witch they called Grazda Mur as she sat caged in the courtyard of the palace for the nobles to gawk and jeer at. As an older woman, Rhaenys could never remember how the fateful afternoon truly happened for it is a strange memory that doesn't make much sense at all. The Witch grasped her wrist and thinly said to her: “You will bear princes but no kings. A princess but no queen. No prince but a king. The moon will turn.” The Witch was not seen again for another ten years. Thus began Rhaenys Targaryen's fascination and obsession with the moon, and began to think of herself as the Moon Dragon in her childish delight. The Witch was nothing but a fool! But words have a way of worming themselves into a woman's brain. Maekar Targaryen would be the next Bloodraven, at an early age Rhaenys knew this certainty of life. She always thought of her twin-brother as her “waxing moon,” while she was always “waning.” Their love blossomed in their early adolescence, half a certainty of life, but also because Rhaenys truly loved her brother-prince. He was strong while she was weak. She was cunning while he was fierce. If one died, the other would follow. Rhaenys’ mission in life was to care and love for her husband-to-be. In 254 AC, Rhaenys and Maekar Targaryen are wed in a lavish ceremony with approval from both their mother and father, and the court. Rhaenys seldom thought of the Witch’s words, never taking them seriously, but smiling on their poetic significance to her life. However, as she gave birth to her first son, Aelor, in 255 AC, and then her second son, Maegor, shortly after in 257 AC, a third son, Viserys, in 258 AC, her heart began to thump with worry. For three years, Rhaenys learned to make her own moon tea and in the process, began to become quite apt in alchemical pursuits. Alas she became pregnant again and in 260 AC, their final child, daughter Aserys, is born. Rhaenys cursed the child but wept apologizes that same night. Rhaenys loved her daughter, but her birth meant her son’s deaths, if the Witch was to be believed. Rhaenys bid her sworn sword Fabiar Bracken to find the Witch they called Grazda Mur and to bring her back to Tyrosh. During Ser Fabiar’s journey for the witch, the Grey Plague hit Tyrosh and Rhaenys conjured many medicines and salves to heal as many common folk as possible. Rhaenys was cursed again. Despite her alchemical skills, many Targaryens perished in this deadly sickness. Maekar and Rhaenys’ brother Daeron, their father, and their grandmother all perished during the sickness. Later that year, Aurion formally passes all his titles to Maekar, naming him the new Bloodraven and Lord Protector, bestowing Rhaenys with the title “First Lady of the Three Daughters.” She was not a Queen but she was the Lady of the Three Daughters and Aelor would be her Prince. The King to bring the Targaryen’s home but life seldom was so kind. The moons turned and Fabiar did not return with the Witch. During the early years of their rule, Maekar attempted to hatch dragon eggs, a decision that Rhaenys’ willfully instigated. Maekar’s failed experiment which resulted in his hideous maiming plunged Rhaenys into a year-long depression, deforming her in return. If he were to die, she would die to. The waxing and waning moons, they would never be the same again. Fabiar Bracken returns with The Witch in the year before the War of the Red Rhoyne. Found living in the Far-East, Fabiar bought her off a mummer troupe where she had read fortunes as a gypsy woman. Grazda Mur becomes an integral part of Rhaenys’ life, filling that deformity that was created all those years ago with the first utterance of the prophecy. Rhaenys, although strict and sharp, built spy networks with the children of these cities, earning her the title “The Moon Mother” amongst them. When Maekar leads the Kingdom of the Three Daughters in the War of the Red Rhoyne against Qohor-Norvos, Rhaenys sends spies to those territories, giving her husband inside information from the slave-children of the cities. Rhaenys spent the next several years actively trying to hide the existence of Grazda Mur. As her owner, Rhaenys keeps her in a shack outside the city walls, living like a free woman for the first time in her life. Those who know of the Witch’s existence, such as Fabiar Bracken and Jaeriphos the Volantene do not trust the woman to be who she says she is. Some even whisper that her magic is not real but Rhaenys, ever the believer, will not hear such talk. Before the years of the Duel of Dragons, Rhaenys futilely tried to keep her sons alive, begging the Witch to save them with her magic. No such miracle occurred. The prophecy will come. The Duel of Dragons did come. The ensuing war costs Rhaenys all three of her sons despite all her efforts to change the path of destiny. Rhaenys orders Fabiar to find and kill the Witch, and on the outskirts of Tyrosh, where they planned the execution – Rhaenys has a change of heart and lets the mystic woman go free. Grazda Mur disappears into the alleys and filth of Tyrosh, but word on the street has that she has returned. The King has been born! the witch says. Rhaegon Targaryen, son of Aserys Targaryen and Baelor Targaryen, namesake of the First Lady of Tyrosh, the prince who is not a prince but a king. Rhaenys has a new mission. She has nothing more to lose. Timeline * 237 AC - Maekar and Rhaenys are born to Aurion Taragryen and Jeyne Blackwood * 247 AC – After Aurion Targaryen is bestowed with the title of the Bloodraven, Rhaenys meets an enslaved witch who told her of a prophecy: “You will bear princes but no kings. A princess but no queen. No prince but a king. The moon will turn.” * 248 AC - Defeat in the War of Unification has set back Targaryen ambition. Rhaenys Targaryen and her twin-brother Maekar, the heir to the Bloodraven, begin to fall in love. * 254 AC – Rhaenys marries her twin brother, Maekar, in a lavish ceremony held in Tyrosh. Soon Rhaenys announces she is with child. * 255 AC - Rhaenys gives birth to a son, Aelor. Rhaenys’ favorite son. * 257 AC - Rhaenys gives birth to a second son, Maegor. Rhaenys despises her son for sparking the Duel of Dragons, but hates to admit she despised him in childhood, as well. * 258 AC - A third son, Viserys, is born. An knight without peer, an honourable and formidable duelist. Loved by Rhaenys. * 260 AC - The couple's final child, and first daughter, Aserys is born. When the prophecy is proven true by Aserys’s birth, Rhaenys is terrified that the birth of her daughter meant the death of her sons. * 267 AC - The Grey Plague strikes Tyrosh, many die. Amongst them are Maekar's brother Daeron, his father, and his grandmother. Aurion formally passes all his titles to Maekar, naming him the new Bloodraven and Lord Protector, bestowing Rhaenys with the title “First Lady of the Three Daughters.” * 268 AC – Maekar’s failed experiment which resulted in his hideous maiming plunged Rhaenys into a year-long depression. * 269 AC – When Maekar leads the Kingdom of the Three Daughters in the War of the Red Rhoyne against Qohor-Norvos, Rhaenys sent spies to those territories, giving her husband inside information from the slave-children of the cities. * 275 AC - Following a decree by the High Septon, rumours spread in Tyrosh that a disloyal faction of Maekar's court intends to go rogue and return to Westeros. This attack by the High Septon leads Maekar to call for the figurehead's removal. During this, Rhaenys hides “The Witch” from her husband’s destruction, knowing that she is betraying him. * 276 AC - The Duel of Dragons. The ensuing war costs Rhaenys all three of her sons despite all her efforts to change the path of destiny. Rhaenys orders Fabiar to find and kill the Witch, and on the outskirts of Tyrosh, where they planned the execution – Rhaenys has a change of heart and lets the mystic woman go free. * 278 AC – Rhaenys approves the marriage between Baelor Targaryen and her daughter, Aserys. * 279 AC - Aserys gives birth to a healthy boy, Rhaegon. House Targaryen rejoices, but this soon turns to remorse when Maekar and Rhaenys’ mother dies peacefully in bed only a few days later. Rhaenys is now the matriarch of the family. Family and Supporting Characters * Fabiar Bracken - Sworn Sword, Exile of Westeros - Martially Adept * The Witch, Grazda Mur - Mystic Woman, advisor to Rhaenys - Fanatic * Jaeriphos - Spymaster and long-time friend of Rhaenys - Agent * Oreah - Slave of Rhaenys, twin of Soreah, trusted friend. - Clever * Soreah – Slave of Rhaenys, twin of Oreah, trusted friend.- Agility * Assadora - Slave of Rhaenys - Ruthless Category:House Targaryen